


Tempest

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: A violent storm nearly leads to disaster.





	1. A Bolt out of the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and the cub are mine.

Jack flinched when another loud crash of thunder echoed through the citadel. It had been raining for what seemed like days. The storm had made him so jumpy Chase had called off his training since every crash of thunder and every lightening strike had him cringing in fear and no amount of threatening could get his battered nerves to calm down. He had fled to his lab deep in the heart of the citadel. There were no windows and all except the loudest booms of thunder were muffled.

Jack desperately needed a distraction from the storm and the blueprints carefully laid out on his drafting table gave him an idea. He had been working on a prototype for weeks. Successfully passing every test, he had finally experimented on living things. Potted plants, insects even a small rodent had come to no harm. After a few more adjustments, Jack smirked and went in search of Chase.

The warlord was sitting on his throne drumming his fingers idly. He found the continued foul weather irritating and though he did not fear the storm, even he jumped when lightening actually struck the citadel. He could not blame the boy for his nerves and yet he was frustrated with Spicer at the same time. How one could _fear_ weather so greatly was beyond his ability to comprehend.

“Chase!” echoed through the room and snapped him out of his contemplations. Even shouted as it was, the storm tried to drown out Jack's excited voice.

“What is it Spicer?” he growled slightly annoyed, eyeing the device the boy carried with him.

“I've been working on this for a while and I wanted to demonstrate . . .”

“Just get on with it,” Chase simply was in no mood for scientific explanations at that moment.

Jack looked a little crestfallen but still grinned, “I was thinking,” Jack began fiddling with the device. A series of small lights started blinking, sending interesting patterns dancing across the floor at Jack's feet. “Since I can't teleport and there is only one set of Golden Tiger Claws, there must be an easier way of traveling between here and . . . “

“Spicer!” Chase glared, it seemed the constant storm was making even the warlord a bit testy after a thunderous boom echoed though the citadel making him wince. The loud noise hurt his sensitive ears.

“It's still in the experimental stages,” Jack said with a little less enthusiasm, “and it's only a prototype but it's range . . .”

“Is there a point?” Chase snarled. He really should have more patience, should be listening, but for some reason the storm was getting to him. He noticed a couple of lion cubs stalking each other in the shadows and simply tuned Jack out, watching them play.

“ . . . I'll just demonstrate,” Jack said, not noticing Chase wasn't paying any attention at all.

He pressed a button and the flashing lights intensified. The device emitted a faint whine as it powered up. Jack smiled at Chase but the warlord was staring through him at the cubs' continued antics.

Indra's cub, he realized, as it began slinking towards Jack. She crouched low, her small tail lashing back and forth, preparing to pounce. Chase saw the blinking dots moving over Jack's feet a moment before she sprang. He really should have been paying more attention to Jack's explanation and had no idea what the device was about to do.

“NO! WAIT! Spicer!!” but it was too late. The cub pounced on Jack's feet just as it activated with a brilliant flash of light.

Jack was startled by the small cub that barreled into his legs and let out an eep of fright followed by a slightly grumbled sigh as the cub vanished into the light. He had noticed her playing in the corridor but had not expected her to follow him into the throne room. He turned to Chase with a sheepish look on his face and stopped dead still. Anger was boiling in the the warlord's eyes.

_NO!_ Chase thought desperately to himself, _NOT HER ONLY CUB!_ He glared up at his apprentice, no, check that, EX-apprentice, with intense rage and malice. He stood slowly and adva nced menacingly on Jack then stopped, chest heaving, claws curled into fists. He glared at the boy, his eyes glowing with pure and utter hatred at that moment.

“Spicer! You idiot you imbecile! You invade my home and constantly subject me to the smells and noises from your lab. True to your word it has not spread to the rest of the citadel but now . . . NOW! . . . GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!! GET OUT AND NEVER RETURN!!!” Seething with rage, Chase stormed out of the room before he did something more deadly than roar in anger.

Jack was stunned, belatedly reaching out towards the warlord's retreating back, “But Chase!” he whispered in anguish. A sob caught in his throat and great tears rolled from the corners of his eyes. His invention slipped from strengthless fingers, clattering down the steps in a broken heap of smoking circuits and sparking wires. Suddenly overcome, he bolted from the room and flew off into the raging storm, nearly blinded by his own tears, small tracking device in hand.

 


	2. A Sudden Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and the cub are mine.

Chase irrupted into the training room with a loud roar of anger. His gaze fell on one of the wooden training dummies and in a fit of rage and frustration attacked.

_Indra's cub_ he growled landing a kick that would have devastated something made of flesh.  _Jack_ the dragon twisted in its own anger as claws rent great chunks from the wooden body. Chase was so angry and conflicted at that moment the rest of the world simply did not exist.

“Chase Young, what have you done!” 'tsune's sudden exclamation jolted him back to reality.

“I have done nothing!” he growled, a simple palm strike splintering the dummy into tiny pieces.

“If you have done nothing then where is Jack?”

“I neither know nor do I care!” he snarled, holding his last stance, trying to regain his center.

“Why?!”

“I have had enough of his infernal machines and his presence. He is no longer my apprentice and he is not welcome within my home!” he growled in a venomous tone slashing his hand downward for emphasis.

“And . . “

“There is no _and_!” he glared.

“Oh yes there is!”

Chase slumped against the wall in sudden misery, nearly on the verge of tears at the apparent loss of the lion cub. “. . . . one of his . . . machines destroyed Indra's only surviving cub,” he whispered mournfully.

“Chase Young!” she said in a dangerous tone of voice that even made HIM flinch a little, “I may no longer be of mortal flesh nor possess the abilities of one of my age, but I can tell you this. The cub is alive. I do not know where it is, but I know it lives. I do not know where Jack is, but he lives as well though there are now unfortunate portents surrounding his continued welfare. It is that which led me here, Chase Young! Such a strong and ill omen I have not felt in . . . in centuries!!!”

Chase looked at her, his expression stricken, “Not dead?!”

“No! What happened to cause this . . . charade?”

“He brought one of his . . . devices to the throne room. Wanted to show me this thing that . . .” he stopped realizing what he was about to say, “works like the Golden Tiger Claws. He said it was a prototype . . . it could teleport . . .”

She was just staring at him, anger practically rolling off her in waves, “And did you ASK him what happened?”

“No, I just threw him out,” Chase suddenly realized his error. Not for the first time in his long life, Chase had let his rage cloud his judgment. His anger abruptly evaporated leaving an empty hollow feeling in its place.

She gave him a long suffering look before vanishing.

Chase started to teleport but then realized he had no idea where Jack might have gone.

 

 


	3. Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and the cub are mine.

Perhaps flying into that type of weather was not the most intelligent thing Jack had ever done. In fact it might have been one of the stupidest things he had ever tried in his life. But the look on Chase's face . . . Jack simply didn't care. The pure hatred that had almost instantly replaced the normally calm demeanor, even the evil smirk that Chase usually wore when he brought one of his prototypes to the warlord had evaporated. Only hatred—never had Chase leveled such a glare at Jack. It froze his heart. He hadn't even been given a moment to explain just a soul shattering command to leave and never come back.

He would leave, Chase had ordered him, no doubt no longer his apprentice either, but first he had to find Indra's cub. He hadn't expected the little one to leap at him, but he should have known the playful cub would find the small pulsating dots irresistible.

The tracker beeped steadily following the odd residual energy readings his prototype's method of teleportation emitted. It dissipated rapidly and Jack did not have a lot of time. He didn't know where he was going and in the storm he could barely see, flying high enough that he knew he was above the trees. He dare not go faster but he pushed himself just the same. No one would care if he crashed. No one would come look for him but like Chase, Jack had a soft spot for the cats and Indra's cub was an endearing creature. He would insure her safety if it killed him.

A blinding flash of lightening followed by an instant roar of thunder terrified him. Jack screamed then whimpered as the storm worsened. He was getting closer but the signal was much weaker and carefully took note of the location hoping the cub would not wander too far. Then he didn't have time to worry about anything. It felt as if he had slammed into a brick wall when the sudden gust struck him. His heli-bot seized up and sent him plummeting into the trees.

 

Chase had no way of knowing that Jack had gone in search of the errant cub. He assumed that Jack would return to his lair and sulk. He stepped from the shadows fully expecting to find the boy hunched over his desk crying. Instead, he found an empty dusty room left much the way it had been when he had helped Jack move his equipment back to his lab. He waited a few minutes, thinking perhaps the storm had delayed his return, but the longer he stood, arms crossed and head bowed in thought, the more agitated he became. Even his dragon seemed on edge. A sudden roar of thunder startled him, why was he so jumpy? Then it hit him, if the storm raged so furiously that even his normal methods of spying couldn't find the boy . . . time seemed to stop— _such a strong and ill omen._

Chase was instantly back at the citadel, outside in the pouring rain. For once, he did not fight and let his dragon loose. Where his magic failed, the dragon might succeed, given that it was so possessive of the boy and even in the pouring rain, it's tracking skills were unmatched. Chase fully expected to turn in the direction of Jack's lair but to his horror, the dragon headed east toward the Jungle of Neither Here Nor There.

 

Jack woke slowly. Why was he lying on the ground in the pouring rain? Had there been a showdown? Where were the monks? Why couldn't he . . . then he remembered and fervently wished he had not awakened. A shudder passed through him and he sat up. He was scratched and bruised, but nothing seemed to be broken. A loud clap of thunder made him flinch but he stood nonetheless. His right leg hurt, but it would bear his weight, perhaps a strain nothing more. A beep alerted him and he found the tracker. Thankfully it had not been damaged and it was still reading faint traces of energy. He hadn't been out very long. As quickly as he could, Jack headed in the direction the tracker indicated, deeper into the forest.

Somehow the trees seemed to grow more menacing. Their arching branches almost grasping at his clothes as he passed. The storm raged overhead and Jack knew being amongst the trees was not the smartest thing, but there was nowhere else to go and with a shrug plunged ahead.

He could not for the life of him remember the cub's name. Perhaps no one had even told him and he sighed. He was nearly at the spot, it was a very small clearing if only in as much as there was a tiny patch of grass growing beneath the overreaching bows.

“Indra's cub,” he called feeling a bit silly, “Kitten! Come on, where are you?!” There was nothing. In the storm and pouring rain, he imagined it had run off. At least he hoped it had, there were things in the forest that might eat one so small. Jack didn't want to think about that very much as he would make a tasty morsel as well.

“Kitten!!” he called again with a slight sigh wondering which direction he should start looking. A flash and clap of thunder took his legs from him and he fell to the grass his hands over his head whimpering. What was he even thinking out in this storm? And with his heli-bot broken he didn't even know how to get back to Chase's fortress much less—home. Home, no, not home, not anymore, back to his lair he supposed and slowly rose. What difference did it make whether he was in the storm or not? There was only one that still had a home and he would find the cub somehow.

That was when he heard a small sound. Not exactly a mew but close enough that he looked around.

“Kitten?” he called and heard the sound again, barely, above the driving rain. He glanced up and swore. Lions didn't climb trees, how had it gotten WAY up there? But there she was nonetheless looking miserably down at Jack—far too high to jump. The poor thing was soaked. Discarding the heli-bot and after a moment's thought, his coat, Jack took a deep breath and started up the tree.

It was a cold rain and without his jacket, Jack began to shiver, but it would just be in his way. He couldn't climb with it flapping about in the wind and soaked as it was, rather heavy. The tree was covered in moss and lichens and slippery in his grasp, but he was determined and continued to struggle upwards. The cub had seen him and mewed it's distress spurring him onward.

Another bolt of lightening struck quite close and Jack buried his head in the bark of the tree breathing rapidly against the panic attack that was trying to grip him, tears streaming from his eyes. He could actually taste the ozone in the air and his heart pounded at the thought, the very possibility, that the tree he was clinging to would be the next target. A tiny cry brought him back and reminded him why he was there in the first place. Jack grit his teeth and, shaking violently, continued climbing.

He slipped several times, but eventually found himself wrapped fearfully around the right branch. The cub mewed at him again. It seemed afraid to move and cautiously, Jack scooted further away from the trunk. “Come on,” he urged, bravely holding out his hand instead of desperately grabbing the limb. The cub edged forwards even as the tree swayed. Lion's claws were not meant for climbing. The branch was covered in wet moss and with a sudden violent gust bending the entire tree, sturdy though it was, the cub slipped. It clung on desperately mewling in panic and fear before it fell. Jack lunged and managed to grab it's paw, pulling her in close against his chest but then realized his own error as his grasp on the tree vanished and he found himself falling.

Years of fighting the monks had given Jack a great deal of practice at falling. In the few seconds before impact, he managed to turn his back towards the ground and curl around the cub, absorbing the damage himself.

He lay there gasping for breath, his back an agony of pain. The only consolation, he had landed on his jacket cushioning his fall a tiny bit. He pulled the edge up, giving the cub a bit of shelter from the rain, too pained to move much more at the moment. She licked his face and snuggled closer to his warmth, shivering slightly.

Jack whimpered as another crash echoed through he forest. He curled around the cub and sobbed in terror. He couldn't move yet, it hurt too much, but she was safe—somehow Jack would get her home.

 


	4. Into the Maelstrom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and the cub are mine.

Chase roared through the jungle. The storm seemed to do everything in its power to stop him. Rain pounded in blinding sheets, lightening crashed into nearby trees instantly splintering them into a million tiny missiles hurled at him by the wind. Hail ripped through the canopy pelting him mercilessly. Twigs, limbs, entire trees were thrown around by sudden violent gusts and the dense clouds smothered the sun, plunging the jungle into utter darkness.

Yet the dragon knew which way Jack had traveled. Whether by scent, magic or some instinct, Chase had no idea, but he let it roam freely—seeing through it's eyes what he had sent Jack into. The only question in his mind, why had Jack gone into the jungle rather than turn towards home? Had he been so disoriented in the storm? Why had he not called his bots or waited until after the storm had passed? His answer came in a low growl, the same tone much like that he had used with Jack. His dragon, wild beast that it was, could think more clearly than he at times.

HE had forced Jack out into this weather. Remembering the pure loathing and hatred that had suddenly welled up within him at the thought of Indra's cub being dead, he had no doubt leveled his most malevolent gaze at the boy. At the edges of his mind, he could recall the sudden look of anguish and terror that had passed over Jack's face and a whispered something he had not bothered to hear. Now, alone with his thoughts, above all else the sound of running boots and an intense sob echoed through his mind. It had been audible even over the raging storm.

 

Jack was soaked to the bone, shivering and cold but the pain in his back had eased and he was able to move a little. He slowly sat up, cradling the cub against his chest while he pulled his jacket over his shoulders. It hurt too much to raise his arms, but it was enough to help warm him a little. The cub was drier and nuzzled gently into his chest as Jack pulled his jacket as tightly as he could.

It was an all new adventure in pain when he forced himself to his feet, but remaining in the jungle wasn't really an option. He bent to retrieve his heli-bot and froze, something had moved amongst the darken trees. His fingers were tangled in one of the straps when a low growl filled the little clearing. It seemed to bounce from tree to tree and Jack couldn't tell where it was coming from. The cub whined and tried to burrow into Jack's shirt at the sound.

He moved very slowly, picking the heli-bot up and glancing from side to side. The growl sounded again, closer and from the left. He turned cautiously trying to peer into the darkness. A flash of lightening lit up the trees and reflected in glowing red eyes. Jack bit back a scream and started to move further away, never once looking from the place he had seen those glowing eyes, desperately hoping there was only one.

Suddenly something leapt into the clearing and charged at Jack. He didn't know what it was, had never seen anything like it before and hoped he never would again. With a terrified yell, he swung his heli-bot at the beast and fled. He heard the impact and knew he had hit it, he only hoped it would give him enough time to escape. Somewhere behind him a deafening roar shook the jungle.

 

Chase stopped. The dragon jerked it's head up and listened. There was something, a brief something that had alerted it and then the roar. The voice of an angry beast, the sound of the hunt and the promise of death to it's prey. With a great snarl, he surged forwards, he knew, however the dragon knew such things, that the roar—the beast that was hunting—was hunting Jack.

 

He had no time to scream, he had no time too cry or even whimper much less think—Jack ran. He stumbled over rocks, sagging wet branches lashed at his face and roots seemed to spring from the ground to trip him. He crashed through briers and nearly slammed into a tree in his panicked flight. Jack dare not look back, but only clutched the cub tighter to his chest . He broke through to a larger clearing, but his feet tangled in a clump of tall grass and he fell with a pained cry, rolling onto his side. His back flared in agony once more and he whimpered curling tightly around the cub, pulling his heavy jacket over them both.

An instant later the creature was on them. It snarled and slashed at Jack. Sharp claws ripped into his jacket but the material held for a few moments. With an angry roar it snapped its jaws, catching a sleeve, and ripped the jacket away.

Jack sobbed loudly in abject terror, certain his short life was about to come to a gruesome and painful end. From the safety of his embrace, the tiny cub hissed and growled in fear and anger, startling the monster for just a moment—but that was enough.

 

Chase erupted into the clearing with a roar of his own. The sight of the beast looming over Jack's prone form, his heavy coat hanging from it's jaws, sent the dragon into a rage. Chase's own horror at the sight merged into his dragon and with a single mind and a single thought, attacked.

 


	5. Rescue Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and the cub are mine.

The two beasts, for there was no more coherent thought in Chase's mind, clashed. They roared and snarled, growled with slashing claws. Long fangs snapped close to Chase's face but he sent it reeling with a whip of his tail. Turning impossibly fast, he lunged at the thing's throat intent on the kill but it whipped it's black mane around and spat venom at the dragon. He managed to dodge the attack, but was borne to the ground beneath the beast's greater bulk. It tried to rake the dragon's exposed belly, but Chase gave a mighty kick and sent it flying against a tree. The creature howled in rage and pain circling back, it would not so easily give up it's prey to one so much smaller.

 

Jack whimpered, the pain in his back an agony matched only by the utter terror and despair that gripped him. There were two creatures fighting over him, of that he was certain. It was only a matter of time before one would come to claim it's prize. The cub shivered in fear and nuzzled gently at his hand. Jack scratched it's ear comfortingly.

“Run,” he whispered after a moment's thought. “When it grabs me, run. Hide. Chase is probably looking for you already. He'll find you, he'll take you home.”

The hint of sadness in his voice caught her attention and she cocked her head at him curiously. Jack recognized the same expression Shanti often gave him when she didn't understand something he had said. “I can't move, hurts too much. It . . . it will be too distracted when it grabs me and won't notice you. Just run. Chase will find you. You'll be home before you know it.”

Jack suddenly felt silly talking to the cub. She was really no more than a baby and probably hadn't understood a thing he had said. He hugged her tighter against the still pouring rain.

Jack burst into quiet tears, desperately wishing he could go home as well.

 

The dragon and the beast clashed again and again in the raging storm, neither seeming to gain the advantage over the other. But the creature had underestimated the smaller dragon. A brief flash of lightening illuminated the clearing and gave it a momentary glimpse of Jack, still lying on his side unmoving. In a moment of clarity, Chase gained enough control to summon his magic and when the dragon charged at the beast one last time, they struck together. It was staggered by the shear ferocity of the attack and made a hasty retreat, a small whimper acknowledging the victor.

 

With a final roar, Chase dropped to all fours and darted towards Jack. He was curled in a tight ball, but in the driving rain Chase couldn't tell if he was still breathing.

Desperately, the dragon nuzzled the boy and a small hissing sound came from somewhere within the curled form. Jack groaned and opened a weary eye. The ruby orb went wide with terror for an instant until he recognized Chase. It had been the warlord that he had heard fighting the creature. The hiss sounded again and the dragon gave way to Chase's insistence—slowly melting back into his human form satisfied that Jack as yet lived.

“I . . I found her,” Jack whispered hoarsely. He uncurled a bit more and the cub's head poked out from his protective embrace hissing again until she glanced up and instantly recognized her master.

“So you have,” Chase said with great relief, a soft smile momentarily touching his face.

Jack knew Chase had probably worried about Indra's cub from the look in the warlord's eyes. He started to move but gasped as the pain in his back flared. The creature's attack had aggravated whatever he had injured in the fall.

The rain suddenly dwindled to near nothing and Jack tried to push the cub towards Chase, “T. . take her . . . home,” he started but one final flash of lightening lit up the clearing sizzling into a tree not a hundred feet away. Jack screamed in abject terror at the sound while the cub darted back into his arms. Bits of bark and wood glanced off Chase's armor as he instinctively curled over Jack. The air smelled heavily of burning and ozone.

Jack's momentary flash of pain had not gone unnoticed and Chase carefully wrapped his arms around him lifting the boy and the cub effortlessly. “Let's get you both home,” the warlord muttered a bit gruffly.

“Home?” Jack asked unsure he had heard correctly. Hadn't Chase banished him from the citadel?

“HOME!” Chase affirmed, his voice oddly dual at that moment.

“ . . . hhhh . . . ” Jack started to whisper, his head falling against the warlord's chest. Fear, pain and exhaustion finally claiming him, sending him into blissful unconsciousness. The cub licked his chin gently as Chase teleported all of them . . . home.

 


End file.
